MRI is a widely used medical technique. However, reconstructed images in MRI may include intensity inhomogeneity, which may ultimately cause misdiagnose. Thus, it may be desirable to develop an image reconstruction method and system that may remove or reduce intensity inhomogeneity to improve the quality of reconstructed image.